Love Conquers All
by Rosepedal
Summary: Summary inside because of spoiler. RoyRiza.


**Title: **Love Conquers All

**Chapters:** One-Shot

**Summary:** (Spoiler) Takes place after Hughes dies. Roy is still upset over the loss of his best friend and, to make matters worse, it's Valentine's Day. Perhaps all he needs is a little 'pick-me-up'. RoyRiza

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Rain…the perfect setting for such a terrible day. I see what the grave stone says, but I don't believe it. Why didn't you tell me? You never told me anything but 'You need to marry!' _

The rainfall continued as Roy stood in front of the grave. Carved on the grave stone was 'Maes Hughes' and on the grave itself were fresh flowers left by his loved ones. Roy was happy that it was raining mostly because it helped cover his tears. It was sad to lose someone you love but heart-breaking to lose a best friend. Everyone had left except for Riza, who stayed with Roy to make sure he was alright. Maybe no one else had noticed, but she saw every tear that ran down his face.

"…Should I tell Fullmetal?" Riza kept a soft voice. "Or do you want to tell him yourself?" Roy didn't respond as quickly as she thought he might have. "Sir..?"

"No. He doesn't need to know about this at the moment." Roy placed his officer's cap back on his head. "He'll learn in due time." He paused before continuing. "Well…let's go. We've got work to do." He turned to Riza. "We still have to find Scar."

Riza nodded. "Yes sir. I believe all the information about the recent National Alchemist killings was in Hughes' office."

"I've already asked if they could transport the information to us. It should be arriving shortly. Within the week they said." Roy's attitude became his own again as he and Riza the graveyard and returned to Central.

**OoO**

There were no recent killings of National Alchemists for a week, which was good. That meant Roy didn't have much paperwork and he'd be able to have his full attention to the National Alchemist reports when they came…if they ever came.

"The reports are…still not in, Sir." Havoc, having lose jaken and having to report to Roy because of it, feared for his own life. Knowing that the Colonel has been edgy because of the documents' late arrival, everyone feared to tell him any updates on said documents. "They are still looking for them."

Roy put on a face before saying anything. "…You loss jaken then, eh?" Havoc froze on command. "Well then…you know what I gotta do…" Roy got up out of his chair and walked over to Havoc before putting his hand on his shoulder. "…ask ya...Have I really gotten THAT bad?"

Havoc just replied a quick answer. "Yes."

"Well, I'm gonna have to change that then. I'm going to the bar…wanna come with?" The little mischievous glint in Roy's yelled he was up to no good. And that was enough to make Havoc nod in agreement. "Great! Off we go then!" And with that Roy marched happily out of his office, Havoc following.

**OoO**

It was late into the night when Roy finally came back to his office. He was sure that his little trick would put Havoc out until morning. _Alcohol…it's a good thing._

Roy collapsed onto the little couch in his office before sighing. He was still sad over Hughes' death but he had to admit he missed his phone calls. Of course thinking about it made him laugh and laughing made him feel better. So he thought of all the stupid things Hughes had done and laughed a little more before getting up to go to his desk.

"Hm?" That's when he noticed the items laying on top of his desk. A heart-shaped box of chocolates sat on his desk, a single blood red rose on top of that. A note was attached to the rose. "Who coulda…?" Confused by the suddenness of the items and detached the note and read it:

_Roy_

_I know it's been tough on you with Hughes' death, but that shouldn't mean you can't get a Valentine. I hope this cheers you up. _

"Oh crap…It's Valentine's Day?" He cursed himself for forgetting. "Then who sent this?"

_Love Your Valentine, _

_Riza _

_P.S- The files are still not in yet._

"Riza…Guess I'll have to make a quick stop before going home." He gathered the valentine and his coat and left to go pay his valentine a little visit. A small smirk came across his face. "And a small detour to the flower shop as well." He walked out of his office and headed to the nearest flower shop to repay the favor.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hazaa! Happy Valentine's Day:snuggles her Ed and Roy pillow: Please review? XD!


End file.
